


Saturday Away

by Just_All_Random



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Not Beta Read, Suggestive Themes, word vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 08:45:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19943377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_All_Random/pseuds/Just_All_Random
Summary: Youngjo and Hwanwoong needed this Saturday away.





	Saturday Away

**Author's Note:**

> The title/summary are based off of lyrics from Blackbear’s 90210 bc that’s all I’ve been listening (both versions) to while writing this
> 
> Sorry for the word vomit, typos, and whatnot lol
> 
> Anyways enjoy

Hwanwoong screamed his lungs out, raising his arms out as the wind blew through his locks, pushing them off his forehead. He laughed joyously, and Youngjo glanced at him, Hwanwoong’s joy infecting him with a smile. He laughed, looking back at the empty, barren road.

Hwanwoong finally settles back down on his seat, turning to his boyfriend. He kept staring at his boyfriend, who, after a small moment, finally looked back at him, sharing gazes before he looked back at the road. Wordlessly, Hwanwoong pecked Youngjo’s cheek, not wanting to distract too much from the road. A warm smile grew on Youngjo’s lips, the wind blowing his hair into his face. He laughed, brushing his hair away and taking Hwanwoong’s warm palm.

They needed this.

Youngjo closed the hood of his convertible, waiting for it to completely cover the car while Hwanwoong went ahead into the gas station’s store. Youngjo only looked on endearingly at the boy as he filled the car with gas, a grin on his lips. He watched the boy roam around the store through the small spaces in between posters and lights on the window.

The pump made a thunk sound, startling Youngjo out of his thoughts. He sighed, calming his heart before pulling the nozzle out of his car and inserting it into the gas pump and closing the car’s fuel filler. After paying and double checking the car was locked, Youngjo went to join Hwanwoong in the store.

The store smelled like lemon soap, the scent of cleaning products, as if it was just recently cleaned. Youngjo glanced at the bored teenager behind the counter and register, who didn’t care to greet him. He decided to go looking for Hwanwoong.

He found the boy in the corner of the store where the fridge of alcohol was. He seemed to be struggling to open the fridge door. Youngjo walked up behind the door.

“You need help?” Youngjo asked, opening the fridge door before his boyfriend could answer. Hwanwoong turned to him, arms full with snacks and a bag of chips that he help in between his teeth, his round-rimmed glasses dangerously low on his nose. Hwanwoong mumbled something, though it was muffled by the bag of chips. Youngjo chuckled, taking the bag of chips out Hwanwoong’s mouth and pushing Hwanwoong’s glasses back up his nose. The boy softly thanked him before using his chin to point down at the fridge.

“The case down there,” Hwanwoong gestured to a case of beer at the bottom shelf, almost dropping one of his tons of snacks. Youngjo bent down to grab the case, closing the fridge door.

“That’s a lot of snacks, you know,” Youngjo pointed out. One of Hwanwoong’s snacks fell to the floor. Youngjo went down to pick it up, realizing it was one of his favorite snacks.

“They’re not all for me,” Hwanwoong shrugged. “And besides, it’s our day today. The diet can be put on hold,” he giggled the giggle that always had Youngjo’s heart skipping a beat. He would’ve laughed along if he wasn’t breathless.

They walked to the checkout counter, Hwanwoong dumping all his snacks onto the counter. The teenager briefly glared at Hwanwoong before diverting her gaze. Then realization dawned on Youngjo.

“The motel has a microwave, right?” Youngjo asked Hwanwoong. It seemed the same realization dawned on Hwanwoong at that moment.

“Oh yeah, dinner,” Hwanwoong laughed. Youngjo endearingly tolled his eyes, leaving to grab two ramen bowls for both dinner and breakfast. (What? There was not a single restaurant in the area so this would have to do. And besides, it’s as Hwanwoong said, the diet can wait.)

He arrived back at the register, placing the bowls on the counter while the teen scanned the remaining the items. Hwanwoong wrapped his arms around Youngjo’s abdomen, resting his head into his chest while they waited. The older watched the teen pick up another item he didn’t remember seeing before he left. He realized it was a bottle of lube before she scanned it and placed it in the bag. She also scanned a small box of condoms and bagged them.

Youngjo looked down at Hwanwoong, who seemed blissfully ignorant. He grinned, pecking Hwanwoong’s temple before the teen finally added the total and he gave her his card.

Hwanwoong and Youngjo shared a beer while the younger fed the driver his snacks from time to time until they made it to the motel Hwanwoong had booked for one night. The sun was well under the horizon, though it’s orange rays remained just above the mountains.

Being the lightweight he was, Hwanwoong was already bordering between tipsy and drunk off of only a little over half of the bottle. Youngjo could tell, even as the lightest buzz muddled his thoughts, how Hwanwoong was beginning to become slurred, giggly, and unfiltered. He thought it was cute though, especially since the boy also got extra clingy when he was drunk.

Hwanwoong leaned on Youngjo’s shoulder as he drove, loosely clinging onto his arm. He would tilt his head up from time to time just to plant a light, feathery kiss on his boyfriend’s neck, where he could reach. It wasn’t necessarily on purpose, Youngjo didn’t think, but it was definitely getting to him, how Hwanwoong’s lips would brush against a sensitive area on his neck or how his warm breath would make him shiver.

“Over there!” Hwanwoong pointed at a single building with a neon sign that said ‘motel’. He dropped his hand, which most definitely landed purposely on Youngjo’s crotch. The latter flinched, glancing down at Hwanwoong, who kept his eyes forward with a mischievous grin and dusty pink cheeks. He looked back at the road, hyper aware of even the slightest movement Hwanwoong’s hand made.

Hwanwoong kisses his neck, giggling against his skin as his hand gently squeezed. Youngjo jolted with a moan, involuntarily slamming the gas pedal. Hwanwoong laughed at his reaction, stroking Youngjo through his pants. Youngjo sighed in pleasure, a rush of excitement filing his veins when they arrived at the motel.

Hwanwoong laid still and only in boxers on the bed, breath even and regular, serene. Youngjo, clad in only his jeans, sat beside him on the bed with two bowls of ramen. Hwanwoong lifted his hand off his face, looking at Youngjo.

“Put some clothes on,” Youngjo ordered, placing the bowls of ramen on the nightstand beside the bed. He looked up and down Hwanwoong’s beautifully marked body, marks he made on him.

“If you keep looking at me like that, maybe I won’t,” Hwanwoong cheekily said, sitting up. Youngjo tossed the boy’s oversized sweater at his face, laughing when the boy simply sat still. Hwanwoong grumbled, taking his sweater off his face with a pout.

“If you don’t, I’ll just have to mark you up all over again,” Youngjo grinned, caging Hwanwoong into the bed. The latter smirked, taking the thin silver chain hanging around Youngjo’s neck in between his fingers. He hooked his index finger, pulling Youngjo forward to peck his lips.

“That doesn’t seem so bad,” Hwanwoong giggled. Youngjo quirked an eyebrow, leaning down to Hwanwoong’s neck, which was covered in dots of purple and red. He chose a spot of clean skin and took his teeth in between it. Hwanwoong whimpered, lying back on the bed and pulling Youngjo over him. He moaned when Youngjo let go and bit harder on another spot.

His eyes opened slowly, the bed not as heavy or warm as he had last felt it. He felt cold, the warmth of another body no longer pressing against him.

Hwanwoong quickly sat up, looking around the room, panicked. He slipped off the bed, turning on the lamp, wincing when his eyes couldn’t stand it. He shaded his eyes, trying to look around the room. Everything was slightly blurry since he didn’t have his glasses, but he didn’t think of it. He couldn’t see Youngjo in the room so he went to the bathroom. He knocked on the door, seeing the light was dark inside below once his eyes finally adjusted to the light. He opened the door. Empty.

“No,” the word slipped past his lips as panic began to bubble in his chest, his stomach twisting in worry.  Not again , he would say but didn’t in the hopes that it wasn’t true.

He looked at the door, which was slightly open, kept open by an empty water bottle. Without a second thought, he flung the door and ran outside, unknowingly kicking the empty water bottle away.

He looked outside as his eyes adjusted to the darkness and neon motel sign, hand holding open their motel room.

A figure stood with his back turned to him, bare, toned back and jeans. Youngjo turned around from where he was leaning on the railing of the second floor of the motel. Hwanwoong rushed forward and wrapped his arms tightly around Youngjo’s abdomen.

“Why did you leave? You scared me! I thought you were leaving me ag—“

“Hwanwoong—” Youngjo interrupted his boyfriend, pointing to something behind the shorter.

Hwanwoong didn’t let Youngjp speak, berating him with his anxiety-filled worries. Youngjo only listened, no longer restless over whatever as he dropped his hand. He listened to Hwanwoong pouring his heart out, the boy getting teary-eyed. Youngjo tenderly pulled the boy close as his speech became choked up with tears.

“I-I thought you were just going to leave me again..” he mumbled into Youngjo’s shoulder. The latter stroked his back, brushing Hwanwoong’s hair out of his face, which was wet with tears. “..I’d let you fuck around with me and then you’d disappear again...” he sighed with a whine as tears came to his eyes again. Youngjo kept quiet just to let Hwanwoong have his moment to calm down. The boy pulled away to wipe his tears and hide his face behind the sleeves of his oversized sweater. Youngjo kept his hands on Hwanwoong’s waist.

“Hwanwoong,” Youngjo lowered his head to be at level with Hwanwoong’s face. He pried his boyfriend’s hands away from his face, kissing his cheeks, which were slightly salty from tears. “I see I still haven’t obtained your forgiveness,” he whispered, resting his forehead against Hwanwoong’s. The boy shook his head.

“I’m sorry,” Hwanwoong mumbled.

“Don’t be sorry,” Youngjo said, pulling away to look Hwanwoong in the eyes, which reflected the bright neon motel sign. 

“Hwanwoong, I love you so much,” he softly kissed Hwanwoong’s forehead. “I love you so much, and I’m so sorry I left when you needed me,” he kissed Hwanwoong’s cheek. “I’m going to stay by your side forever, I promise you,” he breathed, his eyes having this passionate, serious glint that made Hwanwoong feel so protected, and he wanted to put all his trust in Youngjo. “I don’t care if you don’t forgive me, but just know that I love you,” he cupped Hwanwoong’s chin in between his fingers. He tenderly kissed his lips, the younger reluctantly kissing back. Youngjo pulled away, though still centimeters from Hwanwoong’s lips.

“I love you so much. I don’t want to leave you. I can’t leave you,” Youngjo took Hwanwoong’s hand, pressing his lips against his fingers. Hwanwoong laughed, finally loosening up to Youngjo’s tender administrations. “Even if we were separated, I would find you again.”

Hwanwoong stared at Youngjo with his big eyes, twinkling with warmth, and bright smile, beaming brighter than the neon sign. He seemed overjoyed yet guilty. He laughed, dropping his head and bumping into Youngjo’s chest like a whiny kid. Youngjo laughed too, ruffling the younger’s hair before kissing the crown of his head.

“You’re so cheesy,” Hwanwoong whined, wrapping his arms around Youngjo abdomen. The latter wrapped his arms around Hwanwoong’s waist, leaning back against the railing of the second floor motel.

“I love you,” Youngjo whispered into Hwanwoong’s hair. The latter lifted his head away from his chest, leaning up to capture Youngjo’s lips.

“Prove it,” Hwanwoong smirked, hands running up and down Youngjo’s bare chest. The older pulled away.

“I would but,” Youngjo paused, but before worry could settle into Hwanwoong’s stomach, he pointed at the door behind the latter. Hwanwoong turned around. “We’re kinda locked out of our room.”

A small moment of Hwanwoong processing their situation passed. Their keycard was inside the room, alone with rest of their belongings. They have to ask the motel manager for them to open their door. That wouldn’t have be much of a problem if Youngjo was wearing a shirt or Hwanwoong was wearing pants, which was not the case. He turned to his boyfriend.

“Are you telling me you went out here without the keycard?”

“That’s what the water bottle was for,” Youngjo pointed out, lightly licking the empty plastic bottle that was at their feet.

“You idiot,” Hwanwoong sighed exasperatedly, covering half his face with his hand and not-so-subtly hiding endeared smile.

“You love me,” Youngjo took Hwanwoong’s hand, lacing their fingers as he led them downstairs to the motel office. He pecked Hwanwoong’s cheek as they approached the stairs.

“I do,” Hwanwoong giggled, chasing Youngjo’s lips. “I love you,” he stopped Youngjo in the middle of the stairs just to kiss him properly, hands tenderly cupping Youngjo’s cheeks. Despite the gentle, cool breeze of the night, they ran warm in each other’s presence. They slowly pulled away, breaths mingling together.

“So, who’s going into the office?” Hwanwoong giggled, observing the lack of clothes they both have. Youngjo laughed and took Hwanwoong’s hand, giving him a soft squeeze.

“We’ll both go.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a whole word vomit lol i have no idea what I wrote but here I am posting it. I’ve actually had this in my drafts for a while and have been debating whether or not I wanted to post it but I came to a point where I feel like I NEEDED to post something.
> 
> So yeah sorry lol
> 
> Oh yeh this is like a continuation off of ‘Seeing You There’ if you didn’t catch that one line, but it kinda doesn’t matter so dw lol
> 
> Bother me on [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/aegi_woongz) or on [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/abeeb)
> 
> Thanxx for reading


End file.
